User talk:Puggsoy
Let's Play Hello! I am making a Let's Play for Braid and wanted to get your official approval of using information and images from this webiste for it :) Thank you! : Sure thing, it's absolutely no problem. This Wiki is made for people to read about, get information from, and basically learn about Braid. So anybody can use it for anything. The images are also completely fine to use, they are after all images from Braid itself. : By the way, are you doing your Let's Play level-by-level? If so, then I'd like to ask if you would let me use your videos for the Video Walkthrough section of level pages. I am getting round to making them myself, but if you happened to make them in a usable way, it'd be real convenient if I could use them. : In any case, if you have any information to add to the Wiki feel free to do so. Good luck with your Let's Play! 19:55, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey there. I'm a fan of braid and I would like to help you sort out this wiki. I've had a look through some of the pages on the wiki and there are some bits that do need a little work on, but nothing that can't be sorted out if we put our best efforts into it. If you like, because I am an admin on a slightly larger wiki, I can give you some help and advice on how to get this to the top of its capability. Hope to hear from you soon. With Regards Dr B.C.E.R Neil 01:17, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Help The wiki is quite good, it just needs more content. Of course, due to Braid ambiguity, that is quite hard, so to get more content in all you have to do it two things really: 1) State the obvious and 2) use inference. Like on the Tim article. I stated what he looked like, even thugh there is a picture, and expanded on it by stating minor facts about his appearance. Also, I added that his history and occupaition is only stated through the games story, which is Inference as you have to read between the lines of said story to reveal the facts needed. First things first that you want to do is use the tips I just gave you to expand all of the characters articles. Also, if your confused as to the way to format all the stuff that you have in your articles, then there is no harm in looking at other wikis, e.g. the Mario wiki, to see the way they format it. At the very least on each character article you should have an intro section (unheadered), an appearance section (state the obvious), a history section (inference) and an abilities sections (a bit of both). With Regards Dr B.C.E.R Neil 10:44, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Braid Wiki on braid-game.com Hey :) So I started poking around trying to figure out how to edit on the wiki. I havent ever actually edited a wiki before so if anyone could give me some tips or some first time mistakes to watch out for I would much appreciate it. Anyways I think I will just start with trying make one of the "Level" pages. If you want to check out the Fickle Companion page I was the one that edited it. If you can give me suggestions or comments or change/fix it yourself. Thanks :) Hey there! Since your wiki has gotten quite big, I was wondering if you would like me to help you merge to the original MediaWiki platform. Wikia is great, but it has ads, it's not on the braid-game.com domain, and, there is no way to tell if a user here is the same as over there. There are some other things, but are you OK with moving it? I will manage everthing techical if you want ;) (I'll ask Blow about a subdomain) BraidUser (talk) 17:11, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Hey! First of all my apologies for not replying to your first message; although I do get notified of edits, I've been really busy with a lot of other things and haven't paid much attention to this wiki for a while. Anyway, to answer your question, I would actually be completely fine with moving it, and think it would actually be a lot nicer. As you said, ads are annoying, and having it as a subdomain of braid-game.com would be awesome. If you want to talk about this in more detail, feel free to add me on Steam so we can chat: http://steamcommunity.com/id/puggsoy/ 03:03, September 6, 2015 (UTC) I e-mailed Jon about it. Keep in mind this *might* mean sacraficing VisualEditor as I don't think I will have any access to the command shell which is required for usage. Just one quick question. When importing the articles--should I keep the history? BraidUser (talk) 05:01, September 17, 2015 (UTC) I honestly don't really care whether you keep the history or not. It would probably be nice to keep an archive of how articles have transformed, but if it's too much work then it's no big deal. 05:16, September 17, 2015 (UTC) :It's been about 3 months, so I am going to assume they're not gonna reply, so we are stuck here. Oh well! BraidUser (talk) 17:48, November 29, 2015 (UTC)